Peru-JHU TMRC Program Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, First, Middle): GARCIA, Hector H. Improving Diagnostic and Management Tools for Neurocysticercosis (Per-JHU TMRC Program) CORE C - SCIENTIFIC/RESOURCES PROJECT SUMMARY Core C of the Peru-JHU TMRC Program will take advantage of the sophistication and long experience our group has had with immunological, immunohistochemical and molecular biology techniques to coordinate and unify these facilities and activities to optimize the shared use of resources for all three scientific projects. It aims to a) coordinate all work related to immunology and molecular biology procedures between Research Projects and the Data Management and Biostatistics core of the Per TMRC; b) coordinate and oversee collection and handling procedures for all biological specimens; c) standardize, perform, and monitor all immunological and molecular biology procedures; d) optimize the use of laboratory personnel, equipment and supplies; e) coordinate the register and collation of assay results; f) provide the means for an efficient transfer and diffusion of acquired technology, and g) provide the environment for immunology and parasitology training for University students and visiting investigators. PHS 398/2590 (Rev. 09/04, Reissued 4/2006) Page Continuation Format Page